Whip and Wing 2: The Split Decision
by TimeTravelinc
Summary: Indy and Daring meet again, when the problem of both worlds in danger come in the form of semi-new enemies Original Story by Fernin
1. Prolouge

Many years ago, there was a legend. A legend on a medallion, or should I say, two medallions. The Medallion of Light and The Medallion of Darkness. Both were separated onto two different planets called Earth. This was chosen by the gods, because they thought that it would be best. They didn't realize the special properties of the medallions themselves. They also didn't know of the special connection between the two Earths, but that's for later.

Legend also tells that the medallions themselves could be used to jump or leap to other worlds. Two heroes, from those two separate worlds went and defeated the evils that wanted to destroy and corrupt the entire multiverse themselves.

They soon returned, having both worlds balanced and both villains were defeated. Both heroes though, didn't do it just for the adventure, but also for the most powerful tools in the multiverse... **Knowledge, Justice, and Friendship**.

Indiana Jones of Earth &Daring Do of Equestria

Both heroes and explorers of each other's planets. Both who saved their worlds, now need to save something bigger, the multiverse, both now in trouble.

As both moved on into their lives, they didn't know what possible thing could happen next.

Then suddenly, when you least expect it... it happens.


	2. Chapter 1: Physical Changes

Earth

America

1958 A.D

1 year after the Crystal Skull

Indy was lying down in his bed, smiling. So far, he enjoyed his life. He has a loving, caring, tough wife. He has a son, to which he can play with. He has an actual life. Every so often, he started to think and reflect on the people he met, the lives he affected, the things no ordinary or sane man can say he's ever seen or done.

So far in his life, he survived God's wrath against the Third Reich with his wife, hypnosis as well as voodoo from a insane cult with his friend... and a singer (_'Seriously, why did I bring her?'_ he thought), drank from the holy grail, saved his father in the process, and finding a Crystal Skull from Inter-Dimensional Aliens (Ox said, 'Inter-Dimensional Beings' but they were aliens, never the less).

Indy's favorite moment he could reflect on was meeting a strange pegasus named Daring Do. Just like he was looking for the Medallion of Light, and she was looking for the Medallion of Darkness. They switched plans, in a unknown world. All he knew was that it was called Equestria with him clutching the Medallion of Darkness. The side effect of switching places with her was having her foreign memories.

As he went through the dense jungle of Equestria, he fought against the cultist again. This time, they wanted a being of darkness to lead them. He also had to fight against a unicorn named Silver Trowel, who was working for Ahuizotl, an enemy of Daring.

Indy did return back to his home planet with his memories intact, and him holding the Medallion. However, he found out that the medallion itself became the Medallion of Light and Darkness. He decided to keep it as a keepsake, not knowing where it would go if he gave it to the government. 'It would probably end up in Warehouse 51 like the Ark did.' Indy thought. At least it was out of reach from the rest of the world.

Anyways, the events confused him afterward, considering the strange events that almost followed afterward.

He decided to sleep again. While wondering what the future might hold, dreaming of his adventures, the medallion in his bedside drawer started to glow.

Equestria

958 C.R.

Daring was lying in bed, thinking of all the strange adventures she had. She met a time traveling alien (who looked like a Earth pony, and he prefered 'Mad Colt in a Blue Box'), she met a pegasus with a Rainbow colored mare (who was acting strange) and she remember fighting against Ahuizotl and prevent him from getting the sapphire statue.

Her favorite one (besides meeting the pegasus) was meeting a very strange and mythological creature called a "Human". His name was Indiana Jones ('At least that's what his friends and enemies call him.' she thought). He was... interesting, and was a professor at Medfield College.

He was adventurous, and both were looking for something. Just like she was looking for the Medallion of Darkness, he was looking for the Medallion of Light. She switched places and ended up in a unknown world. She was in some kind of country, but she knew that she was still on Earth, just not hers. She also found out that she held in her hoof, the Medallion of Light.

The side effects of switching places with him was having his foreign memories. As she went through the dense jungle on Earth, she fought against Nazis from the Third Reich and dealt with a manic traitor who was named, Richard Brooks, a old friend of Indy's, before he realized that he was a traitor.

Daring did return home with her memories intact and the Medallion. The Medallion though in itself, had changed into the Medallion of Light and Darkness, just like Indy's. She decided to keep it as a keepsake, just to remember her adventure on Earth, and the events that happened.

What confused her was the evens after her journey.

She decided to sleep on it. As she slept, remembering her adventures, the medallion in her bedside drawer started to glow.

* * *

_Indy..._ _Daring..._

A voice was calling out to the two archeologist, as they slept. A friendly, yet unfamiliar voice. It felt strange for that to happen to them.

_Wake up..._

Both soon opened their eyes, seeing nothing but whiteness. They soon realized that they weren't home, or in their pj's. They weren't even anywhere. They soon sat up, seeing that they were in their clothing. The most important thing was that they didn't noticed each other. They soon noticed that along to them wearing their proper clothing for each species, was the Medallions worn around their necks. They soon noticed each other, sitting behind them.

"Indy?" "Daring?" A smile soon started to form on their faces, then they hugged, like old friends that haven't seen each other in years. Then they heard the voice again.

_Guys... Over here..._

They stopped hugging, releasing each other from their grasp, then looked towards the sound. They soon spotted two red leather armchairs, sitting there. They soon walked towards it, seeing the chairs with more detail. They soon noticed the glass coffee table sitting there and a different, squarish, arm chair. Both recognized it as an recliner. They didn't noticed it at first, for it was blended into the background.

They soon sat down in the armchairs, confused on why they were here. "Hello?" Daring said, looking around. "Anybody there?" Indy said, looking around as well. It appeared that no one was coming, when suddenly, they heard the sound of a door being opened. They quickly looked around, confused. They then looked up, seeing a square black hole. Soon, a figure fell out of the hole, dropping from above, landing in the recliner.

Soon, the door closed, and the boy brushed himself off. He started muttering something under his break, something about 'breaking arms and legs' and 'pain in the butt'. He wore a red bowtie with a light blue jacket, but the shoes were converse. his pants were a dark green, and had on white gloves. He appeared to be a young male, and yet he looked like some animated character, almost cartoon-like. His glasses were perched on his nose and he had light brown hair. It was messy, spiky, and he was in a good mood. (AN: Alright, you jokers know who darn well it is.)

He looked at his guest, then smiled at them. "Wanna see a trick?" he said. Both Indy and Daring looked at each other, then back at the stranger. "I didn't hear a no." he said, smiling wider. He then pulled out a 9V (9-Volt) battery. "This is a 9 Volt battery. A battery stores energy and releases it into something like say a flashlight." he said. He then stuck out his tongue, holding the battery near it. Both knew that this was a bad idea (Even though Daring had no idea what a battery was). He then placed his tongue on the tips of the batteries.

There was a zap, as sparks flew from his hand that held the battery. He pulled, causing his tongue to stretch longer from his mouth. Both archeologist had seen a lot in their years, but never had they witnessed Cartoon Physics before, by a living toon (somewhat). He then somehow pulled the battery off his tongue, to which his tongue retracted like a window shade. He then blew a smoke ring. He looked up seeing the smoke ring float past the two, then he smiled at them. "Smokin'." he exclaimed.

He then tossed the batter behind him, then leaned in forward, making him appear more serious. "Indiana Jones and Daring Do. The two great heroes who walked between worlds. I've come here to warn you and to help you... slightly." he said. Both had questions as they looked at him. "Who are you?" Indy said. "What are you?" Daring said. He booth looked at them, then said, "That's not important. What's important is the cosmic balance between your worlds." he said.

Both were surprised by the way he spoke, the weight that he seemed to emphasize, as if it was important, which it was. He, let's call him The Character, pulled a large tea set from behind his back, and settled it on the coffee table. On the metal tea tray, was a teapot, and three tea cups on saucers. It also had a sugar bowl, and a creamer pitcher.

"Please, have a drink." he said. As soon as he said that, without him touching them or the teapot, it suddenly started to fill up full of tea.

The Character then pulled out from behind his back a ventriloquist dummy. He then poured himself a cup of tea, added creamer, and a couple of lumps of sugar. His pointer finger suddenly changed shape and material, into a teaspoon. He soon stirred his tea, then he placed in his mouth, only to pull back out his finger. He then started to drink his tea. Then, the dummy started to talk and move, as if it was alive. "Both of you are in grave danger. The Third Reich has awaken from a frozen slumber, and the Shadow Cult will bring you to your doom."

The Character spat out the tea in surprise, then looked at the dummy. The dummy just shrugged at him, to which The Character then tossed the dummy behind him, which landed in a audible crash. He finished his tea, then muttered something under his breath. He then looked at them, seeing their confused looks on their faces. "If you guys didn't understand a word he said, let me give it to you straight." he said, adjusting his bowtie.

He then cleared his throat, and began to speak. "Apparently, the Third Reich figured out cryogenics in secret, so they froze their best soldiers in their prime and set them to thaw out after the war. They however mis-calculated and they been frozen, till this week. As for that religion, the ponies who did survive the fight from the Dark Temple left and formed a new cult called the Nightmare Moon Order." The Character said. Both gulped, hearing all or this. They didn't like their odds.

The Character, seeing the nervousness in their eyes, sighed, then said, " Look, you two right now are the only hope in the entire multiverse, because right now there are others who are too busy on their universes to help you. So right now, you two are the only ones that can help each other, and remember... you guys aren't alone." Indy and Daring thought about what he said, then remembered some of their friends from back home. "Unfortunately, there is a side effect of having each other's worlds. I fixed that memory problem, in fact improved it... kinda."

"I however didn't, and couldn't change **THE** side effect. Look on the bright side, it may come in handy in the future." he said. Both archeologist were confused at what he said, until they looked at each other.

That's when they realized what THE side effect was.

Daring was wearing her usual pit helmet and shirt, but now she had cargo shorts, and boots. Her form had changed from pegasus to human.

Indy had lost his pants and shoes, but he still had his fedora, jacket, and shirt. He also had his leather bag with him and his whip nearby. On his flank was his cutie mark which was a compass and a whip.

Both looked at each other once more, before looking back at The Character. "What happened to us?" Indy said. "What was in our tea?" Daring said. He looked at both of them, then said, "One, it's British Tea. Good stuff I'll tell ya," he said, getting confused look from their faces. "And Two, This is the side effect that I was kinda, sorta, trying to warn you about. Apparently, I was too discreet.

He then smiled at them, then said, "Hopefully Dr. Jones and Dr. Do, we will meet again." he said. They were confused, when suddenly, they started to move away from him. "Good luck to the both of you!" The Character said, as they were thrusted back into reality.

They heard his 'Good Luck!' echo, as they saw each other fade into darkness... then everything faded into black.


	3. Chapter 2: Out of Hoof, Out of Hand

**Whip and Wing 2**

**Original idea by: Fernin**

**Sequel Written by: TimeTravelinc**

Chapter 2: Out of Hoof, Out of Hand

Indy was suddenly jolted awake, causing him to sit up. As he replayed the events in his mind, he thought that it was all a dream. He then placed a hoof on his head.

'Wait?' he thought, 'I remember clearly having hands before going to sleep.' He then looked over himself, seeing the clothing on him was too big somehow. He also saw that everything was slightly bigger than before. Indy kept calm though, and decided to pull off his pajamas.

It soon revealed his light brown coat, all over his body. His lower legs bent differently, and his hands were replaced by his hooves. He also found some new muscles and stretched them out, revealing his new brown pegasus wings. 'Well.' he thought to himself, 'This is new. I bet this hasn't happened to anyone here.' And he was right. His physical form had done like so in the dream, had changed from a human species to a Equine species. His mind though didn't change.

His thoughts soon turned to Mary, his sleeping wife in the bed. He thought about running away, but then he thought about what they went through all the years they were together. He smiled at the thoughts of his family helping him. He then sighed, as he finally decided to tell her. He knew that this was no different than the time they were almost destroyed by the power of God. He also needed to convince her that he was still the same.

He started to shake her. "Mary, Mary." "Hm." she said. He sighed, then whispered, "Mary, would you still love me, no matter what happened to me?" Mary was still tired, and couldn't exactly see in the dark, but she turned towards the voice, her eyes still closed. "Of course Indy, what kind of a question is that?" she said, wrapping her arm around Indy.

She then felt noticed that something seemed off. "Hon, is something wrong? Are you sick?" she said. Indy didn't answer her question, and instead said, "Would you still love me... is I suddenly became a pegasus?" "Indy?" she said. "Just... answer me truthfully." he said. There was a silence in the nighttime air. She then finally said, "Yes Indy, I still would love you." Mary then reached over to turn on the lamp. "Hon, whatever you do... don't panic." She turned on the lamp, then sat up in bed.

"Now honey," she said, turning towards Indy, "Why are you...?" She stopped in mid-sentence, finally noticing the brown pegasus in her bed. She rubbed her eyes, trying to see if she was hallucinating. She then opened her eyes, seeing the now familiar looking, brown pegasus. She wasn't hallucinating.

She didn't panic, for she and Indy had been through stranger together. Although he looked different, she soon started to recognize him. "Indy? Indy, is that really you?" Mary said. Indy nodded, "Yeah Mary, it's me." he said, then added, "And no, you're not dreaming." he said. She sat there looking at him, surprised that the pony before her was Indy. "H-how?" "It's a long story, and it was sometime after I met you." he said.

* * *

Daring woke up suddenly, causing her to sit up. She started to recall the events that she dreamt about. As she recalled them, she placed her face in her hands.

Her hands, not her hooves.

She removed her face from her hands, looking them over once. She extended, and flexed her fingers, seeing everything was there. She then looked at her new physical form. Her legs bent differently than her humans, and they were longer than her normal legs. They were so long, that they hung over her bed. Her figure was much more curvier, and was covered by her blanket.

She checked her mane, which was a still a shade of gray. She checked on her flank to see her cutie mark on it, but not her wings on her back. 'Great. Just great.' she thought. She then got out of bed, checking to see if she needed to duck. Daring soon discovered that her head barely touched the ceiling. She then wrapped the sheet around her body, then walked to the closet. Daring opened the door, hoping to find find her clothes.

Daring instead saw new clothes on the hanger, instead of her pony clothes. 'Maybe they're not proper for me as this... human.' Daring thought. She then looked on her pit helmet, seeing something that didn't exist on Equestria. Stuck to her helmet was a sticky note. On it, it said.

Daring,

I didn't know your exact size was, so I made you some special clothes that fit to you. Plus some extra features.

-The Character

P.S: Hope you like them

Daring presumed that the stranger in her dream was the one who presumably transformed her into this creature. Then again, he did say that he couldn't stop this side effect. From what she remembered from Indy's adventure, she was bipedal with five fingers and toes, and is almost hairless. She then realized that she was human, and female. She was curious of what the females of Earth looked like.

She then looked at her clothes, confused. Then she looked back at the note. Daring then peeled the note off her helmet and placed it onto her head. She then grabbed the clothes off the hanger and placed them on the bed, spreading them out. She then grabbed the first item that was the most confusing. She didn't know what in the world it was, looking it over in her hands. Suddenly, it was as though a switch had turned on in her head. She knew what every piece of clothing did, what it's purpose was, and the basic knowledge of clothing.

She then started to blush as she realized that she was holding her undergarment top.

* * *

"... And when I came to, I was a pegasus in human pajamas." he said. Mary sat there as she allowed Indy's story to sink in. What she could get was that Indy traveled to another planet, similar to theirs, fought against some cultist, and had help from a pegasus that was on Earth and similar to Indy. He then finally returned back home and Daring returned back to her world, with the medallion in hand, just not the one he expected.

Finally, Mary spoke. "So, you haven't heard from this... Daring Do in years?" she said. Indy nodded. "Then suddenly, this...what was it, a god?" "I don't think so, maybe it was a Inter-Dimensional Being, only different. It may explain why I've become a pegasus. Then again as I recall, he said that he couldn't reverse the side effects of... whatever it was. I wonder if this was what he couldn't prevent." He placed a hoof on his chin as he mumbled his ideas to himself. "A pegasus? Aren't they just myth and legend?" Mary said. "Only in our world, dear." he said, looking at his hooves again.

Mary reached out to see if it was some elaborate illusion, only for that theory to be false when she recoiled in surprise with a "Eek!" Indy however covered his snout as soon as she touched it. She just gave Indy a sheepish smile at him. "Sorry Indy, I was just curious." she said. Indy nodded, removing the hooves from his snout. "That's ok. I would've done the same thing in your situation if it happened in reverse." he said.

He then got off the bed, heading for the closet to get his clothes. He then opened the door, to get his fedora, when he noticed the new set of clothes hanging on the door. Hanging on the clothes hanger was his fedora, jacket, shirt, and his belt holding his whip.

He then noticed the sticky note on his jacket, (To which wouldn't come into existence until 1968) and on it, it said,

Indy,

Didn't know your exact size, so I made you some special clothes that adjust to your size. Plus I added some extra features.

-The Character

P.S: Hope you like them.

Indy peeled the note off, noticing that there was no tape on it, then pulled the hanger off the door. He looked them over, then started to put them on.

_Five Minutes later..._

Indy placed his fedora on his head, fitting his ears into the holes, then checked himself in the mirror. He smiled as he still looked like himself, and yet alien. "Indy, what do we do now?" Mary said. Indy looked at Mary, about to say something, when a thought occurred to him. "I have an idea." he said, heading over to his drawer.

He got to his drawer then opened it, pulling the medallion out of it. He looked over the mysterious metal that hung on the string. Mary saw it, understanding that it was the same medal that he found years ago. He then placed it around his neck, wearing it. It soon started to glow around his neck.

* * *

Daring placed on the last clothing item on. She smiled, as she patted her pit helmet, then she turned on the light. She soon saw that she looked like herself, and yet alien. Suddenly, the bedside table's drawer started to glow. Daring looked to her left, seeing the glowing drawer. She pulled out the medallion, seeing the glow of it, then placed it on.

Soon, it started to glow brighter.

* * *

"Indy, look!" Mary said, pointing to the bedroom mirror from across the bedroom. The mirror started to ripple like liquid, before it soon revealed a image of a woman in adventure clothing. "Daring!" Indy exclaimed. Daring, hearing a voice, turned towards the source of the voice. On the mirror in Daring's room was Indy, waving to her. Daring looked at the mirror in shock, seeing Indy as a pony. She then got up and walked to Indy, then she crouched down. "I-Indy? Is that you?" Daring said, surprised. Indy nodded. "I figured that you must've gone through the same thing I did." he said. Daring got closer to the mirror, seeing that Indy's room almost literally mirrored hers.

She then noticed Mary sitting on the bed. "Indy, is that-?" "Daring? Yes, yes it is." Indy replied. He then looked at Daring, who was confused. "Daring, Mary Ravenwood Jones, my wife. Mary, Daring Do, the friend that I was talking about." he said. Daring waved hi at Mary. "I would shake your hand, but..." Daring tapped on the mirror. Mary nodded in agreement, "Same here. Nice to meet you." she said. Mary then looked towards Indy. "I thought you said that she was a pegasus?" "Well, if I'm a pegasus, the reverse must've happened to her." Indy explained. Mary got it, understanding what happened.

"Listen Indy, I think that what we saw was more than a dream." she said. Indy nodded, then said, "Remember what he said about the dangers we're about to face." he said. "You mean his warning?" she said, to which Indy nodded. "How can you forget that warning, when it was the weirdest thing I've seen... well, no. There was that one time.." she started to think about the weird events, and trying to think of her weirder ones.

Suddenly, they heard a crashing noise. "What was that?" Mary said. "Sounded like someponies we know." Daring said. Indy nodded, knowing the danger they were about to go through.

Suddenly, the door to their bedroom busted open with Mutt fully dressed, running in. "Dad, there's a bunch of Nazi guards out there and they have Tommy Guns." he said, running towards the windows. He saw outside the soldiers line up across their side of their house. "Guys, what I'm seeing here is imp-." Mutt stopped in mid-sentence, as he looked at his dad standing there. "Impossible? So is your old man being turned into a pegasus," he said heading for the window, "Yet, I've seen more impossible things than this." he finished.

He looked out seeing them loading their weapons. He went wide eyed in shock as they aimed at his house. "Get down!" he exclaimed, tackling his son. Mary quickly jumped behind the bed, and Daring hid behind the wall, closest to the mirror. Suddenly, the bullets shot through the window, shredding Indy's bed. The bullets though, were fast enough that they went through the mirror, shredding Daring's bed.

Indy started to think up a plan, as they continued to shoot. Suddenly, he started to remember events that didn't happen to him, but instead happened to Daring. From fighting the Nazi, to hiding from the Third Reich, to getting on a plane. He even remember the sudden betrayal of his friend, Richard. He remembered all of the events that followed, including Richard's death.

He then opened his eyes, realizing that they stopped. He then had a idea, then shot off towards the library moving swiftly like a bird. 'I need to get to my journal.' he thought, 'It'll come in handy for what we're dealing with.' He then started to hover over the shelf, looking for his leather bound journal.

He moved from shelf to shelf looking through the books. "Where is it?" he muttered under his breath.

_Back in Equestria..._

Daring got up, as she checked her surroundings. She then noticed the shredded mattress. 'Needed a new one anyways.' she thought. She then noticed the mirror, seeing Mutt and Mary sitting there. "Mary, where did Indy go?" Daring said.

Mutt suddenly noticed the woman in the mirror, then at his mom. Mary, seeing her confused son, remembered something. "Oh, I forgot. Daring, Henry Jones the III, but he prefers Mutt. Henry, Daring Do." she said. They both waved to each other, then Mary said, "I think he went to get his journal." She nodded her head, then replied, "I'll be right back, I need to get my own." She then left, quickly running to the library. She then started to scan the shelves. "Where is it?" she muttered.

"Where could it be?" he said. Realization hit him, as he realized that his journal was at his desk, seeing his journal open on the page of the medallion. He quickly grabbed it, storing it in his jacket. Then he started to head out before, -"Freeze!"- the Nazis were here.

"Where could it be?" she said. Realization hit her as she realized that her journal was at her desk. She turned towards her desk, seeing the journal open to the page on the medallion. She then quickly grabbed it, storing it into her pit helmet. She then placed her hat on and quickly started to head out before, -"Hold it!"- The Nightmare Moon Order was here.

Realizing that she was trapped, she slowly turned around. Standing before her, were several dark ponies, most of them unicorn. Suddenly, they moved out of the way to show a dark blue pegasus with a blonde mane. She soon recognized the pony standing there standing there in front of her. "Richard Brooks. I thought you were dead." she said. The leader smiled at her, "My name is no longer Richard Brooks," he said, looking at her with his red eyes, "My new name is Lord Darkness."

He looked at the familiar face, "And you must be Daring Do. Last time I saw you, I thought you were just some cursed Indiana Jones." he said, looking her over. "I now know what really happened, and I know that you and Doctor Jones are in trouble. The gods are preparing to punish you, and Jones for what you've done." he said.

"Wha- How did you survive?" Daring said, confused about Richard, and mad at him for long ago. "I was somehow brought through to here before I died, although they had to alter my physical form." he said. "Now look, I have knowledge," she turned towards the shelf, pretending to remember, "In a book somewhere in here?" Richard held up his hoof, causing the guards to stop. She pulled out what looked like her journal, and held it. "I think this is it?" she said, pretending to look the book over.

Richard looked at the book, then back at Daring. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let me have it!" he exclaimed. Daring quickly with both hands grabbed the book, then slammed the book into Richard. Even though it was a paperback, it still knocked him back. She then quickly ran down the hallway, narrowly avoiding the unicorn blast.

* * *

_Back on Earth, a few minutes ago..._

Indy slowly turned around, facing several Nazi soldiers. They soon let by the leader of the Third Reich, so the leader could get a good look at him. _"Guten Tag, Herr..._ Indy stopped, as he noticed the familiar looking leader. "Oh, come now Jones. Must we really be formal?" the leader said. Indy was now surprised, knowing exactly who it was.

"Silver Trowel? I thought you were dead." "So did I. I started to black out as the mass of the stone started to well, remove the air from my brain." he said, leaving out some gruesome details. "But then something odd happened. I woke up in some strange laboratory in a new form, with a mad scientist over me. He told me the situation, which you not going to know, and then gave me a new name." he said, looking down at the scowling Indy.

"You may call me 'Baron von Trowelstein'. A leader of the New Third Reich." he said. Indy suddenly had an idea, as he wanted to time it just right. "Well then," Silver Trowel started, pulling out his pistol, "Any last words Jones?" "How about this?" Indy exclaimed. He flew straight at him, bucking him in the face. That caused Silver Trowel to fall over into most of his men.

He then quickly sped out, down the hallway, narrowly avoiding the bullets.

* * *

Both Daring and Indy quickly entered the room, locking it behind them. Then, they both headed towards the mirror to talk to each other. "Daring, Silver Trowel's alive." Indy said. This surprised her, then she said, "So is Richard," which surprised Indy. "What does it mean?" she said. Indy thought for a moment, then said, "I don't know, but I can tell you one thing." She nodded, knowing exactly what Indy was thinking. "They'll probably want these." she said, holding up her medallion. He nodded at this.

Suddenly, there was a banging at each other's door. They looked at the door, then back at each other. "Let's get out of here." Indy said. Daring nodded her head, "Agreed." she said.

Indy and Daring had several things in common. Knowledge, a kind heart, and a thirst for adventure. However, an additional thing they had in common was that they had a two-story building. As they started to climb over the window, one thought crossed their mind, 'Why did we get a two-story house?'

They looked at each other one last time, noticing the mirror starting to fade, then they left.


	4. Chapter 3, Part I: Family Matters

**Whip and Wing 2: The Split Decision**

**Original Idea by: Fernin**

**Sequel Written by: TimeTravelinc**

Chapter 3, Part I: Family Matters, It's Horse Sense... or Is It Pony Sense?

Mary and Mutt both started to climb out the window, following Indy across the roof, trying to be as quiet as possible. "OK, before we move any farther, what the heck just happened?" he said. "First the Nazis returned from wherever, and now my father's a pegasus?" Mutt said in shock. Then suddenly, they heard their door break down, hearing all the soldiers run around inside their room. One of them looked out the window, seeing the rooftop, but not the Jones. He yelled something in German, then led the men out of the main bedroom. Indy, Mary, and Mutt soon came out of their hiding places, climbing up the roof. Indy and his family soon made it back to their places on the roof top.

Both Indy and Mary looked at each other. "Did you teach him-." "No, didn't you?" Indy finished. Mary just shook her head. Then they looked back at Mutt. "Son, how did you know what a pegasus was?" Indy said. Mutt thought for a moment, then said, "Well, I was bored, found a book, and soon got caught up with it." he said. Indy was confused, then said, "What book?" Mutt thought for a bit more, then said, " I don't know. It was written by some guy named... uh, Homer I think." "The Odyssey, by Homer of Ancient Greece." Indy automatically said, to which Mutt was surprised again.

"Wait, that was the Odyssey that my teacher wanted to read?" he said. Indy shrugged at this, then said, "We'll talk about it later." he then added, "Also, I'll explain everything Mutt." Mutt nodded, then they continued across the roof. "We need to get to the car."

Indy looked around, looking for any danger, then said, "I'm going to go look for any people, y'know scout out the area." "How?" Mary said. Indy flexed his wings, then smirked at them. Mary was about to say something, when Indy shot upwards towards the sky and circled the house, searching. He soon spotted two guards out in front of his garage. He then noticed a guard on the side door of the garage.

He then smiled, as he noticed that it was a new guy. _'I wonder where they're getting new recruits from?'_ he thought, as he flew. There weren't any soldiers in the back and on the other side. There were many different guards, running around in the house. He then flew back to where his son and wife were.

He soon landed in front of Mary and Mutt, who were still in shock. "There's two guards in the front, guarding the garage. However, there's a new guy on the side door." he said. They nodded, as he continued, "I'll go distract the two in front, you two go knock out the one on the side." They both understood, as Indy's plan took flight (quite literally for him). Mutt and Mary silently scooted across the roof, while Indy quickly aimed for the guards.

Indy then landed right in front of the two guards. There only reaction to seeing this was staring in awe, then shooting at him. They were quick, but Indy was quicker. He flew around, dodging bullets, as he did aerial tricks to confuse his enemies. They kept up with him, until he did a trick that would make Daring proud, causing the guards to lose Indy. As they looked the skies for him all around, they didn't notice Indy peaking over a cloud. A thought then occurred to him, _'I'm touching a cloud. I wonder if it's part of the pegasi species abilities? I'll have to ask Daring about that.'_ he thought. He then grabbed a piece of cloud, and slowly flew towards the guards.

Meanwhile, There was a guard who's name was Heinz. He really didn't want to this job in the Third Reich. He wanted to do more with his life. He felt that he was more of a Intergalactic Hitchhiker who knew where his towel was, rather then a soldier purifying the Earth for better people. Frankly, he thought it was a poor excuse for killing all those sad saps that were killed long ago.

He soon saw a shooting star, and wished that something would happen.

Suddenly, something did happen as Mary and Mutt knocked out Heinz, the rookie. They soon grabbed him and carried him behind the house, setting him on a Chesterfield sofa. Mary and Mutt went over to the side of the house again, when they realized that they didn't own a Chesterfield sofa. Before they could do anything, Indy landed next to them. They proceeded to open the door, causing Mary and Mutt to forget the anomaly sitting there behind the house. As they entered, they didn't notice the air ripple and shift, nor did they notice the sudden disappearance of Heinz and the Chesterfield he was lying on.

Soon, everything was quiet, as it seemed that it was the end, and they escaped. Suddenly, they heard a engine start up. The guards started to check on the car, when a 27' Chevy broke through the garage doors. The Nazi guards thought this was a good idea to shoot, and they did. The car took, however, minimal damage as they shot.

The car soon sped off to the unknown, as the Nazis continued to shoot.

Silver Trowel came out, just as he and his guards, saw the car head over the hill. "You may have gotten away from us, this time Jones," he said, as a plan started to form in his head, "But next time... you and your family won't be so lucky."

* * *

Indy looked behind him once more, before breathing a sigh of relief. "So, what now?" Mutt said. Indy looked at Mary, and Mary looked at him, then he finally said, "First thing to do is visit a old colleague of mine."

He then tipped his hat over his eyes. "Wake me when we get there." he said, as he prepared to snooze. Mary just smirked at him, while Mutt looked between the two. "Wait, I thought you were going to explain something to me?" Mutt said. Indy pulled his hat up, then turned and looked at Mutt. "I'll tell ya when we go see him. So that way, I don't have to explain it twice or three times." he said. Mutt just nodded then decided to nap like his Pop.


	5. Chapter 3, Part II: Friends

**Whip and Wing 2**

**Original Idea by: Fernin**

**Sequel Written by: TimeTravelinc**

Chapter 3, Part II: Friends are There For You, No Matter What You Are

Daring climbed out of the window, looking out into the night. She saw several Earth ponies down below, keeping an eye on the area. She then silently went across the rooftop, as she quickly hid from the ponies, searching through her bedroom. They looked out the window, then one of them closed it as they continued to search. She then quickly and quietly, continued across the roof, quickly jumping down.

As the moonlight shined down on Daring Do's house, Daring, using the shadows, quickly moved towards her destinations away from her house. Richard came out of the house, mad as ever. "Sir, we haven't found her. I presumed that she esc-." "Of course she escaped, you fools didn't stop her!" he said angrily. He then tossed one of the pegasus at one of the other pony guards. He then looked at the horizon, then said, "One way or another, I will destroy you Daring Do."

* * *

Daring quickly ran through the woods after getting far enough from her house. After a while of running, she stopped. 'I should be far away now.' she thought. She started to rest for a bit, sitting down on a rock. She soon lied down to take a nap.

Everything seemed quiet in the woods, when suddenly she started to hear something. Like hooves, pulling a cart. Not wanting to take a chance, she got up and climbed up the nearest tree. She soon hung over the branch, as she braced herself for the incoming visitor. She soon caught sight sight of somepony friendly. What she saw was a cart with a pony pulling it. His fur was brown, and he had a hammer and chisel on his flank. He was wearing a miner's hat, and a vest.

He soon stopped right near Daring's tree, taking a break. He swiped the sweat from his brow, then said, "Alright Flint, Time to switch." Soon, a diamond dog climbed out of the cartage, wearing a vest and tie. Daring however recognized her old pal from long ago. She quickly and quietly moved to a branch.

"Alright." he said, pulling off the device from his friend. "How long has Flint been asleep for Silver Chisel?" Flint said. Silver checked his pocket watch, then said, "About 30 minutes, more or less. Say, that reminds me, how long til' we get to Daring's house?" "Not long, not long." Flint said, "Just in that direction." He pointed towards the general direction they've been heading for. Daring wondered if Silver Chisel was related to Silver Trowel.

Suddenly, the branch she was on started to creak. "Did you hear something?" "Like... tree branch?" Flint replied. As soon as he said that, the branch snapped and fell. Daring followed straight behind it, landing on her back, missing the tree branch. She lied there on the ground for a few minutes wondering why fate was doing this, while the air refilled back into her lungs.

She then rolled over, and sat up, letting in the air into her lungs. She then looked at the two, who were both in shock. Flint who wasn't really smarter than the average pony, somehow remembered Daring, and somehow recognized the creature as her. "Daring? Is... is that you?" he said. Daring nodded, to which Flint tackled her. Soon, he was in a hugging embrace with her friend.

"Wait, I thought you said that she was a pegasus?" Silver Chisel said, confused. Flint nodded, then realization hit him. "What happen to Daring." he said. Daring shrugged, then said, "I'm about as lost as you are. Although, I think it has something to do with this." She then held up her necklace, showing it to the two. The Medallion gave off a glow and hum, as she held it.

Chisel coughed, then held out a hoof. "Silver Chisel, unicorn," he said, tipping his hat. Then he added, "Oh and archaeology, and geologist." She grasped onto Chisel's hoof, shaking it. "Daring Do, archaeologist and adventurer." she said. He nodded, then said, "Now that we have gotten introductions out of the way, I would like to ask you a question?" he said.

She nodded, as if to say, 'I'm listening.'

"Who is Ahuizoti, and why does he want me?" he said. Daring went wide eyed, hearing the name of her enemy. "H-he contacted you?" "Yeah," he said, pausing, as the seriousness sunk into him. "Is that a bad thing?" he said.

Both Daring and Flint nodded slowly. Chisel gulped, then he said, "What happened to my brother, Silver Trowel?" Daring was about to say something, when Flint interrupted her. "He dead." he said sadly. "Or so we thought." Daring said to the diamond dog. Flint gave Daring a confused look, tilting his head. "Flint don't understand."

Daring took a deep breath, then said, "According to a friend I met in a parallel dimension from ours, your brother is now a soldier doing evil things. He was originally working for Ahuizoti, trying to give him the special Medallion that would help him transverse to another world." she said. She was about to explain more, when Flint smelt something bad. Something he didn't like. He looked over, seeing a falcon.

Flint tugged on Daring's shirt, then pointed at the falcon. Daring looked at Flint, then noticed the falcon. At first, she didn't recognize it, but soon she realized where she's seen that exact falcon. "Oh crud. Ahuizoti's falcon." she said. At that exact moment, the falcon jumped and glided downward, preparing to attack. They all dropped down to the ground, avoiding the attack. "Quick, into the cart." he said. The three of them all got into the cart, then Daring closed the door. Chisel, being a unicorn, quickly activated his emergency cart device. He then charged up the crystal, starting up the device. The device soon started to move the cart under it's own power.

"There we go." he said, then smiled at this successful idea, "Hopefully, this will move us several miles away from the attack."

"Now then, where are we going?" he said. Daring thought for a moment, then said, "I actually know a old college professor from long ago. Turn this cart around, we're going to see Professor Heartstrings."


End file.
